Zar
is the best general of The Supreme Legion. For his victories on the frontlines, his intelligence and cunning, he is known as the "Wolf General". Appearance Zar is a Spriggan with gray spiky hair and matching eyes. He is generally seen using the armor of the Legions, but instead of a collar, he uses a short red scarf. During his time with the Blood Knights, while posing as Lyd, he had blond hair and a single black bang close to his right temple. He donned a black robe, with sandals and bronze vambraces. Personality Zar is a complex character of various underlying traits: a brilliant but wild man. While hot-headed and ill-tempered at inconvenient moments, Zar is considerably calculative with his machinations and carries an impeccable charm. He is witty and silver-tongued, able to speak to, deceive, and manipulate his opponents is legendary. Zar's cleverness is only matched by his boundless ambitions as strong desires for political greatness, just below the ones of Hao. Despite being a hardened soldier with an appearance of arrogance and violence, Zar proves himself to be empathetic towards others in need and does not like the sight of others in pain, especially women. Zar shares Hao's belief in respecting warriors of great skill, even his own enemies, and never underestimates who he would come up against. Zar is also somewhat of a ladiesman, and is quite charming and a smooth talker as well. He is quite confident in his looks and words, thinking himself able to seduce any woman if he wishes to do so. He does not wish for a formal relationship, seeking women to satisfy his own needs, but tries to never hurt the girl's feelings. Zar's swaggering behavior and arrogance are his biggest flaws, as they provoke the anger and disapproval of others around him, such as Mordread and, especially, Markus. He engages the latter in a power struggle to see who is "the best soldier" in the eyes of Hao. Zar's dauntless courage does not allow him to back down from any challenge, and his brash boldness even encourages it. He also, occasionally, gets in conflict with Hao as well. Background Intrigued by the virtual world, Zar joined New ALO sometime between 2025 and 2026. After gaining experience in the continent of ALfheim, he later founded a guild, Black Direwolves with the objective of clearing Aincrad to finish something that not even SAO players had accomplished. His guild saw rapid success in the first twenty-five floors of Aincrad, and even gained quite a reputation among the players, Zar himslef even earning the nickname of the "Wolf General" during this period. However, they were almost completely defeated by the boss of that floor if they hadn't been saved by a newly formed guild, the Supreme Legion. The Legion's leader, Hao, defeated the boss by himself by using a Unique Skill that Zar had never seen, Supreme Weapon. Not long after this event, Zar joined the legions, even befriending Hao, who eventually named him his general and he then moved to clear the frontlines, where he currently is. Zar cleared many floors during the Great Aincrad War and defeated many armies and guilds as well. However, once KoB started rising in power, he was forced to retreat, but not before reaching floor 94th of Aincrad. Relationships Hao Hao and Zar meet for the first time on ALO, after the latter joined the guild, and after time, they became close friends. Hao trusts Zar's skills and tactics, enough to trust him the clearing of Aincrad while he remained on the 50th floor of Aincrad. Zar deeply believes in Hao's mission and that he is the most suitable person to win the Great Aincrad War. He is one of the few people Hao allows, in private, to call him by his in-game name. Markus Markus is Zar's superior and most notable rival within the Legions. They have a tense competition to determine who is the "best soldier" in the eyes of Hao. Zar views Markus position as second in command, believing himself to be worthy of that mantle over him, and often unworthy of Hao's consideration, and taunts the boy at every turn with his own successes and Markus' failures, further fueling the flames of their rivalry. Mordread Mordread and Zar have a notable rivalry between them and they don't see each other in the warmest regard. Mordread seems to derive some sort of pleasure from teasing and taunting Zar. Kirito Though they never interacted, Zar holds a certain level respect for Kirito's abilities as a fighter and as a military commander. As such, he sees as his goal to help Hao defeat him. Galant Galant never crossed paths with Zar while he was a mercenary for the Supreme Legion, but he did know about him. After Zar is revealed to be a spy within the Blood Knights under the name "Lyd", Zar and Galant developed a hostile rivalry between the two, especially after Galant wounded him during their brief battle. Jack Freya Freya and Zar have a mutually beneficial relationship. On their first interaction, Zar made notable advances on Freya, notably making her uncomfortable. However, once Markus hurt Freya, she went to Zar for help to get rid of Markus. Lamorak Zar and Lamorak never interacted while the former was posing as Lyd. After he was revealed to be an undercover legionnaire, they engaged in combat. Since then, there has been a tense feud between the two. Abilities A soldier by profession, Zar possesses formidable combat skills high above those of the average legionnaire. He is able to match and overcome high-tier fighters. Zar uses his cunning as a means of besting physically strong opponents and is quick to exploit weaknesses presented by his enemies to gain the upper hand. His swift and deadly skills, coupled with his incredible cunning are his greatest weapons. His combat skills allow him to face some of the strongest members of the Knights of the Blood, fighting evenly with Lamorak (and even gaining the upper hand). He has also held his own against Jack during a training (though it is possible that he was holding back to avoid suspicion) and later with Galant, though he was ultimately bested by him. Lastly, Zar is notably skilled with Illusion magic, courtesy of being a Spriggan. He was able to use an appearance-altering spell to enter the Knights of the Blood as a spy. New ALfheim Online *'Level:'100 *'HP:'20000 *'MP:'1000 Main Equipment *Crocea Mors *Gladius *Pugio Skills Notable Achievements *Victorious over several armies and guilds. *Most floors cleared by him and his army during the Great Aincrad War. Trivia *Zar is the Spanish translation of the word Tsar. Tsar was the Russian translation of Caesar, the title for Roman Emperors. *Zar is the only antagonist who has shown to have a direct feud with Kirito, Klein, Asuna, Galant, Lamorak and Jack. He has also engaged Galant, Lamorak, Asuna and Jack in combat. Category:Male Category:ALO Player Category:Character Category:Antagonist Category:Guild Member Category:Members of The Supreme Legion Category:Generals of TSL Category:Spriggan